User talk:LegoLover
Hello LegoLover. I see that you have been trying to conrtibute to this wiki. Let me give you a few tips: #There is another Bionicle Wiki which is BS01 Wiki... #This wiki has been abandoned by it's founder and has a lot of inaccurate information. Your edits will be welcomed on the vast BS01 Wiki #A while back the founder, K Fan was a user of BS01 wiki, but edited the wiki with information that is wrong. He was blocked and he stormed off, only to create this wiki in revenge. Some disputes later he left this wiki since he has 2 or so other wiki's he's apart of. So this is the story. :You edits will be welcomed on BS01 wiki but at this very point in the the wiki is down due to upgrades, but please visit that site 70.106.168.80 ::Actually, you have some misconseptions on the story. Here is the story to the best of my knowelge. (Note, this is a long story.)On December 26, 2005, KFan II joined our wiki, the BS01 Wiki. KFan II, judged the wiki "quite screwed up" and said, "It is obviously my job to fix it". He also called himself a "boy genius" and "ultimate resource when it comes to Bionicle." He went off and edited the wiki with incorrect info, for instance he put that (you won't know this since you aren't a fan, but this is incorrect info) Roodaka and Sidorak are visorak and Krekka was once a Toa. He also made the suggestion that we switch movie images with set images. Everyone disagreed, but he still did it anyway. This was the last straw for one member (I won't name him) as he went to KFan II and told him to stop. Another member also agreed. KFan II got angry said "As usual. Everyone hates my contributions. Good bye" and stormed off. This part is harder to tell, but I'll do my best. KFan II then went off and formed his own wiki, obviously called Nuipedia on December 28th, a day after his time on BS01 Wiki. He filled this wiki with incorrect info as well, and said it was our compition. I actually found the wiki when browsing wikia, but I dismissed it, discovering that it had no hope to prove compition on our wiki. A few months later, Nuipedia could barely find any members, so on March 27, 2006 KFan II went to the Bionicle page on wikipedia, and added a link to his wiki. Currently, there was a big discussion over what fan sites could be on the page, when the admin who was arguing for some sites to be removed, instead of removing Nuipedia, kept it. Swert saw the wiki, and instead of what I did when I found it, he went scurrying to BS01 wiki and alerted us. I was amused when I read his plea, since I remembered finding it earlier. I however fought for the Nuipedia link to be removed, and with some help from Swert, managed to get the link to be removed. Even so, some members on our wiki, after finding out about Nuipedia, went on vandalizing his site. Okay, this is a really long post, so I'm going to brake it for now and continue in a different post.--Bionicleman of BS01 :::Okay, here's part two of the story. Anyways, after seeing the vandalism, KFanII blocked the users who vandalized. However, KFan II didn't know how to revert vandalism, so he asked Angela to do it. She gladly did so, and reverted all the vandalism. But KFan II got mad and returned to BS01. He committed vandalism, however our Counter Vandalism Unit managed to stop him and he was blocked for a lengthy two years. Then, some members returned to Nuipedia, and once again committed vandalism. I this time reverted the vandalism, Hello again. Thanks, I understood origonally how much of an "expert" this guy was. (Roodaka a Visorak? Krekka a Toa? BoM leading the Toa to victory in the DH war?) This is why I sent an application for my own Bionicle wiki to wikia. It was sort of accepted and rejected. I didn't get my own, but Angela did give me admin powers to this one. :D. I have been correcting some of the info, look at the Krekka article now. So here I am, trying to perfect this unfinished and cruel Wiki. Thanks for telling me the whole story. BTW, sorry for Ipbanning you. You are off the ban list. But was it you who edited the front page? I managed to restore it myself. Thanks, LegoLover aka Tacku Nuva BTW, KFan2 as a "genius"? With him thinking Krekka as a Toa, I'd more say "below average". Lol. Hey LL, I have an idea, why don't we place a link onto a corresponding article on BS01 Wiki? This way, people can both see your pages, and can also tempoarily view BS01 Wiki's pages until you are finished with that page. - Bioran23 of BS01 Wiki Bioran: Great Idea! I'll do my wiki, you do BS01. Wikis... LL, here is my side of things. :Yes it was me who edited the main page, but with all good intentions. Since this wiki was abandoned there would be no point in having this inaccurate site out on the vast web. By some small random chance that a fan would come by here, I wanted that person to have a good source available. Thus in really big text I gave my message, saying this wiki was no longer running and they would be welcomed at BS01. I didn't know that you were given admin powers now so I am sorry about that. Also might I add that this is a one person collaboration. I am sorry that it has to be this way, that no one seems to see your wiki, but that's life. Also Bionicleman, my story and yours differs none at all, simply you decided to go into more detail. I understand, Bionicleman. We're all human. Bionicleman, if LL wants to continue the wiki, let him do it. As long as he doesn't cause trouble, we have no authority to threaten him. Just one thing we need you to promise us, that you will strip KFanII his previleges on this wiki and block him for infinite. - Bioran23 of BS01 Wiki Great news. KFan II is gone for good! Yay! I banned him. :Who said I was threatening him? If you are talking to me who created the "Wikis" header then I must say that Bioran, you are wrong. This isn't B-man. Anyway, aside from the point. what I am saying is that basically although we can't change your mind, just letting you know that it might take a while to get noticed. (Thus the wiki being hosted by BZP was great for us). Anyway, you can do whatever you wish to. Also, good job for blocking K Fan Nice try, LegoLover! As Grand Admin of Nuipedia, and head of it, I hereby ban you for your coup! KFan II 23:12, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :Go and die you stupid old fool KFanII. You know NOTHING about BIONICLE, You are just an idiot who "Wants to be seen becasue I am a complete fool". LL, your not really to be blamed. - Bioran23 of BS01 Wiki ::o_0. K Fan, might I say two things. You can block an admin, but he can just unblock himself. (Hint: LL, go unblock yourself and tell Angela). You can block me if you wish but it won't work, since my IP's are dynamic. --70.106.254.192 01:53, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::I already told Angla the whole story, including the part about you blocking LL. Oh, and LL, if you are sick of this mess, your edits will be welcome on BS01, but you can stay here if you want.--Bionicleman of BS01 01:55, 13 May 2006 (UTC) This wiki is for collaborative editing, not for bickering and pointlessly blocking other admins. Any admin can unblock themselves at so it does neither of you any good to do that. If this continues, it might be best for this wiki to have no admins at all. Angela (talk) 06:18, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Come Back! Please come back LL, you are no longer blocked, and if KFanII tries to block you again, you can just unblock yourself.--Bionicleman 14:19, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Yay, you're back (by the way, I would suggest blocking the main page from vandallism. Just so you know, admins can edit protected pages).--Bionicleman 16:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Where you? LegoLover, where you? I have things to ask! Antidermis2319 18:49, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay! I'm back! Ask away, Antidermis! Logo Hi. Why did you revert the logo? Daiku has sugested a better version at Image talk:Wiki.png but Antidermis created this one. Angela talk 07:08, 9 November 2006 (UTC) I recently saw Daiku's version, and I like it. I think I will use that. I thought that the custom logo (with Metru Nui) looked a bit better. Canon or Non-Canon? I viewing you created some articles about things if canot as part of Bionicle canon. What your intentions when do this? Antidermis2319 00:40, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I thought I may toy with the idea. What do you think of it? -LegoLover MOCs, you want to say? Antidermis2319 16:26, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :What I am doing is creating a seperate wiki. Go to the Bioniclepedia article for the link to the comic wiki.LegoLover 16:29, 12 November 2006 (UTC) BS01 I'm just wondering why you removed the BS01 link. If it is because you don't want to get users away from here, thats fine. But, if it is because you think it is gone for good, it isn't.--Bionicleman 18:29, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :No worries, I'll put it back up as soon as BS01 gets back up. LegoLover 18:25, 26 November 2006 (UTC) New Article Hello LegoLover!I understand you are like the Mata Nui(who isn't asleep)of Bioniclepedia and I was wondering if you could put a new link on the Quick Nav on the Main Page.I checked what was alredy there and it will not go in any of them.Here is a link:Bionicle Glossary.As you can tell,it's a Bionicle Glossary.If you have a problem or can not/will not do it or something else to say,please leave me a message on my disscusion page! Thank you,Legodude760 04:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Wow, you have alot of spare time to create such a good thing! Added. Thank you! LegoLover 13:43, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks for putting up the link!I really appreciate it.I am going to try and make it the best I can and put as much words as I can! Legodude760 02:01, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Another New Article! Sorry for the trouble LegoLover...It's Legodude760 again,with a new article...again.Same question...Put up a link on the QuickNav,blah,blah,blah,Get people to the article...but this is different!I was thinking of asking you to put up another link on the QuickNav (I'm crazy,I know...) but I'm not so sure if it should go up there.This time it's a Timeline for Bionicle.Please answer as soon as you can!I'm itching to know!Thanks! Legodude760 06:34, 2 December 2006 (UTC)(Going to work on the articles) Legolover,never mind about this. Legodude760 22:10, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Featured Article How come the featured article is not changing?I'm not telling you to change it,i'm just wondering why it isn't being changed. P.S.I'm sorry for making you do the link thing for the QuickNav.I didn't know how to do it.Now I do so don't worry! Legodude760 23:06, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Red links Sorry about the Legodude760 was the only contributor thing.I was a little sleepy.SorryLegodude760 05:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Mahri pics There are Toa Mahri pics and other '07 pics released. What's our spoiler policy on them? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Talk} { } 00:13, 16 January 2007 (UTC)